Spirited Away: Pure Heart
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Five years have past since Chihiro left the Spirit World and her human life life has been a wreck. Her parents are divorced, her mom is dating a spider demon, she is bullied at school, her dad has started drinking, and she has been asked to show a knew student around the school. The only good part is who the mysterious new student is.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Spirited Away.

Please leave a review so that I know what I need to improve on. Flame me if you wish. Just don't hunt me down with actual torches. I'd rather not die. Anyways, if you like this prologue and would like me to continue, the simplest thing to do is leave a review or PM me. Stay human, don't turn into zombies, and enjoy this prologue. And this is Chihiro's point of view.

It has been five years since I left the spirit world. I never should have left. I miss my friends in the spirit world so much. The huma world is horrible. Mom and dad are divorced, I'm bullied at school, I can see the spirits that live in the human world while no one else does, my mom is dating a spider demon, and the only friend I have here is a smoke demon. I'd rather be in the spirit world with Lin, Kamaji, Granny, and everyone else. Especially Haku, my river dragon. I miss him the most.

Rue and I were waiting for the clock the switch to eight so we could walk to the bus. Dad was asleep with a hang over. Did I forget to mention that my dad is a drinker now? He is. Rue has beed a good friend even though she is a demon. She kind fo reminds me of No Face; quiet and shy. She is a smoke demon called Enenra. She has beed the only one I could talk to without being accused of being crazy. She has been sleeping at my house after I found out she was a spirit. So every night I leave a candle lit so she can sleep comfortably in her spirit form. In her human form, she had raven black hair, blue-grey eyes, and dark skin that always seems like she was attaked by Kamaji's soot balls.

The clock struck eight and Rue and I left the small, shaggy, two bedroom house.

"Don't forget Sen," Rue said in a whisper. She like to use my spirit world name when it was just the two of us but I couldn't help but look at her in a funny way.

"Forget what?" I asked. I honestly couldn't think of anything, meaning: I probably forgot something.

"Miss Rimonoku asked you to show the new kid around," Rue reminded in a quiet voice. Wow! I really did forget a big part of my dad today. My history teach, Miss Rimonoku, had asked me to show a new kid around the shool yesterday. Miss Rimonoku is a very pretty and nice lady. All of the girls wanted to be like her and all of the guys had a crush on her.

"Thanks Rue. I really dd forget about the new student." We finally reached the bus stop. The bus came two minutes later; right on time as usual. Rue and I boarded the bus and took our seats in the front like we normally do. I noticed a lot of the spirits that are usually on board were looking at something at the back of the bus in stead of out the windows like they always do.

"A new spirit is on the bus today Chihiro," Rue said as she whispered so that no one else could hear.

"Good or bad?" I had to ask. Ever since I came back from the Spirit World, I have beed able to see spirits when they are in their spirit form. Normally, humans have no ability to see the spirits whem they are in their spirit form, only in their human form. Many spirits don't like to be in their human form. Rue would sometimes mutter a complaint once in a while. Because I am able to see spirits in their spirit form, I have had to fight back in order to protect myself against true demons. Rue is considered a demon because of what spirit she is but the difference between her and true demons is the fact that she refuses to hurt anyone unless absolutely necessary.

"Good, I think. It is trying to make it hard for any spirits to tell."

"That would explain the other spirit's reason for keeping an eye on who ever it is. I just hope it's not my mom's boyfriend."

"It isn't. Your mom's boyfriend makes sure other spirits know that he is an evil spirit." The bus stopped and the door opened.

"There you go Chihiro. Take good care of her Rue. You two have a good day." The bus drive said. He, too, is a good spirit.

"You too, Mr. Shi!" I said while Rue just slightly bowed her head. As we got off the bus, I saw the new spirit. I would have quickly ran back to hug her but Rue was right behind me and we needed to go to school. I couldn't tell if it was Yubaba or Granny! But she was there. It may have just been my imagination. Yubaba wouldn't leave Boh or the Bath house and I'm pretty sure Granny wouldn't leave No Face all by himself. I unconsciously placed my hand to the back of my head where the hairtye that my friends had made was.

"Are you okay Sen?" I barely hear Rue. Maybe that was just someone who looked like them. I slowly nodded to Rue before we started walking to the school. Our first hour was history and we had to start running because the class was all the way across the school and bullies were chasing us.

Arisu is the leader of the bullies. She has light brown hair, green eyes, fair skin, and is taller than me by three inches. Cho was the second in command and the smartest. She has dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, tan skin, and is actually a foot shorter than me. Hotaru was the most cheerful one in the group. She has chocolate brown skin, muddy brown eyes, black hair with bright red high lights, and is the one closer to my hight. As Rue and I ran for our lives, I breifly bumped into someone's shoulder.

"Sorry!" I shouted as I continued to run. I was able to get a small look at who I bumped into. Though I didn't see his face, I noticed his hair. It was a dark brown with a very small tint of blue that was hardly noticeable and his hair was cut a certain way that reminded me of my river dragon. We safely made it to class. The girls had stopped following us half way here but that didn't stop us from running.

"You... bumped into... a good spirit," Rue said while out-of-breath. I looked at her for a minute before realizing she ment earlier.

"I... probably... looked insane... when I... apologized... to him," I said as I was still trying to catch my breath.

"No, he was in his human form," Rue said as sher had finally caught her breath.

"Good or bad?"

"He was definately a good spirit." I looked at Rue for a moment. Then looked around the class room. It was just the two of us. Nobody new that we talk about spirits a lot. I grabbed my water bottle out of my bag and started to drink it. "He was also a dragon." I started choking on my water. I think I am going crazy. He can't be here! He is supposed to be in the Spirit World. Why is Haku here? "Sen! Are you okay? What is wrong?" Maybe it was just a weird coincidence. It could be a different dragon spirit. Miss Rimonoku walked into the room and Rue stayed quiet while she rubbed my back.

"Is everything okay girls?" My teacher asked. I nodded and held one of my thumbs up.

"Just choking on my water." She gives us a motherly smile. It truely is a wonder how she is still single. Rue and I sat in our seats. We sat next to each other in the back of the room.

"Are you ready to meet the new student Chihiro?" Miss Rimonoku asked me. I nodded and she opened the door. The boy I had bumped into earlier came into the room. I finally got a good look at him. I couldn't believe he was here! My river dragon is here! And he is the new student that I have to show around the school!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I am so sorry! This chapter is going to end up being way longer than it was originally supposed to be. This particular chapter is from Haku's point of view. So sorry it took so long to post too. I blame finals and the fact that this chapter is so long. SPECIAL THANKS TO WEIRDNFREAKY, VICKY6, AND GUEST! I do not own Spirited Away, the wondrous Hayao Miyazaki does. Don't forget to review, flame, request, or anything else you would like to say through the review box or just PM. Anyways, I shall stop talking now and let you read since it is a long chapter. Enjoy, stay human, and don't come after me in real life with torches.

'Thought'

"Talking"

It was three years after my human returned to the Human World with her parents when No Face brought a letter to the bathhouse from Zeniba to me. The letter said that it was urgent of me to come to her house and that Yubaba was going to receive a letter too. Knowing Yubaba for as long as I have, I knew Yubaba wouldn't willingly allow me to go. I snuck out my window at the moment of finishing the letter so that I wouldn't have to deal with Yubaba. I was kind of surprised that Zeniba allowed me to come into her house after the golden seal incident. She may have forgiven me but that didn't mean she wasn't still angry with me. As I am on my way to the old, good witch's house, I spot No Face walking along the train tracks and decide to give him a ride. He struggled between my claws for a minute before he finally figured out that it was only me and relax a bit. When we reached the old witch's cabin, I released No Face close enough to the ground so that he would still be able to land on his feet, then I turned myself back into my human form. Zeniba quickly opened the door.

"Come in, hurry!" Zeniba's voice was more urgent than what I have ever heard from her before.

"What's wrong Zeniba?" I asked in a less urgent voice.

"Chihiro is going to need our help." My worry went from a one to breaking the meter.

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Who is planning to hurt her? Is she alive?" The old witch was silent until I stopped asking questions.

"She's fine for now but she won't be in a couple years unless we start planning now and save her from dying. A spider demon called Kumo Yokai is planning to kill Chihiro."

'In specific, Kumo is planning to use Chihiro's pure heart and your dragon blood to release the seven deadly sins.' I had to look around at this point. I didn't know who said that until Zeniba spoke with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Thank you No Face. I must have forgotten that." I looked at No Face back and forth with confusion until Zeniba laughed.

'Madame Zeniba placed a spell on me so that I may have the ability to communicate.' Being shocked at the fact that No Face would actually sound intelligent was an understatement. I quickly snapped out of it so I could save my human.

"What do I need to do to save Chihiro?" I asked Zeniba. She thought for a minute before answering me.

"Are you willing to go to the Human World?" The old witch asked me.

"Yes."

"Then you must study the human's way of life and learn to act like a human by the time we are ready to leave. For now, return to the bathhouse and do not tell anyone of our conversation. No Face will come for you when we are ready to leave." I bow at the old witch with respect before I remembered something.

"What about the balance between worlds?"

'The balance between worlds is a myth, an old children's tale. Chihiro came to the Spirit World and everything was fine," No Face explained.

"The bathhouse incident," was all I said.

'That is over and done with. I promised Madame Zeniba not to enter the bathhouse again. We still must plan for our trip to the Human World," No Face said with irritation.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

"Hurry back now before my sister decides to turn you into a pig. And make sure to study."

Two years passed after that meeting, Zeniba and No Face were finally ready. During the two years of waiting, Lin could tell that I was impatient about something but I didn't tell her because of the promise to Zeniba. When No Face brought the letter saying that everything was ready, I jumped out the window, transformed, grabbed No Face (who was ready this time), and raced to the tunnel that separated the Human World from the Spirit world. We reached the tunnel in a matter of minutes. I didn't realize how fast I was going until No Face puked in a bush after landing.

'Why did you go so fast? Kumo doesn't even know we are on to him.' I felt bad for No Face.

"Sorry, I'm kind of excited."

"We all are, Haku," the old witch said to me as she tried to comfort No Face. Once No Face was back to normal, Zeniba cast another spell on No Face so that he looked more human-like. No Face was now a tall pale man with dark blond-almost-brown hair, and was wearing a tuxedo. Then we finally started to walk through the tunnel. When we reached the other side, I noticed a bus driver waiting. He turned around with the sound of our footsteps and saw us. He was a little on the heavier end of the weight scale and he had black hair with hints of grey under his cap.

"Zeniba! Welcome to the Human World!" The bus driver shouts to the old witch.

"Shi, it's good to see you old boy!" Zeniba hugged the bus driver named Shi.

"Who is this guy, Zeniba?" I asked.

"That is Shi Misuru. He is an old friend of Madame Zeniba's." It took me a minute to figure out that it was No Face's voice without him using it mentally, definitely the help of the spell the old witch casted. "Madame Zeniba says that I must be called Yori while we are in the Human World."

"No Face, Haku, Shi is going to let us stay at him place until we know that Chihiro is completely safe for Kumo's plans. That also means that you will start going to school Haku." I think she is doing this on purpose. This is my punishment for stealing her seal. I am very less amused by this. "Shi set you up in the same school as Chihiro." Nope! No punishment for me, only the site of my human.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, they are off of school today. You guys also need to settle in first," the bus driver said before throwing No Face, or Yori, and I a couple of cookies while he handed Zeniba a couple. Then I noticed that Zeniba, Yori, and I were starting to fade. The three of us started to eat the cookies that Shi gave us. "Let's get you three home and settled in," Shi said in a cheery voice. We walked up a hill where a bus was waiting for us. We boarded the bus and Shi drove us to a tan house on a hill with a brown-red roof. I noticed a blue house next to it. I saw a smoke demon, known as Enenra, from one of the upper windows come out a… candle? First thought: why would a smoke demon live in a house? Then I see Enenra trying to wake up someone, or something, from the corner of the room. The sleeping being sat up slowly. It was a human girl. Her hair was long, creamy brown, and messy and was tied into a pony tail by an old, worn out, sparkly, purple hair tie. The human girl turned towards the smoke demon and I was able to see her profile. My human has changed since I saw her in the Spirit World. Enenra says something to my human before Chihiro starts rushing everywhere. I saw the two girls run out of the house and down the street.

I tensed a little when I unexpectedly felt a hand on my shoulder but soon calmed when I realized it was only Yori. He caught me staring at my human.

"Come, Haku. Madame Zeniba and Mr. Shi are waiting for us. I promise not to tell them that you were watching Sen." No Face understood. I nod and went into the tan house with him. Zeniba and Shi were setting the table for lunch.

"I'll show you guys to your rooms after lunch," Shi explained as we all sat at the table and start eating stir fry. Once we finished, just like he promised, Shi showed us to our rooms. My room was simple but comfortable. The walls and rugged floors was a matching royal blue and the ceiling was black with little white specs that indicated stars in the night sky. There was a closet to the right of the door that was painted dark, sea weed green and inside were uniforms that were far too big for me to wear. However, I could sense a spell on them that would readjust the size of the clothing.

On the other side of the room was a bed. The sheets matched the closet doors in color. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp and a clock on it. I walked over to the bed and fell on it. The mattress was really soft. I fell asleep with my human in my dreams. I woke up early the next morning to No Face shaking me.

I am breaking this chapter into two chapters. I will get the second part done as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the second part of the second chapter. MY THANKS TO JULIAABADEERSKELLINGTON FOR YOU REVIEW! Please enjoy this chapter!

I don't own anything other than the plot and the OCs.

"What's going on?" I ask Yori with a large yawn.

"Shi is taking you to school early."

"Okay, why do I need to get up so early?"

"Shi starts work at seven so he needs to drop you off at the school at six-thirty." I sit up and look at the clock on my night stand only to find the clock saying six o'clock in the morning. I sigh before stretching.

"Let me get dressed first." Yori nods before leaving me in my room to get ready. I get out of bed and walk over to my closet. I quickly change before heading to the dining room to eat breakfast. Shi placed several plates on the table filled with bacon and pancakes. "Did this bacon come from someone who was turned into a pig?" It was a valid question. Yubaba likes to turn a lot of people into pigs. I saw Zeniba and Yori smirk while Shi was completely confused.

"No, they came from ordinary pigs." I have a funny feeling that Zeniba will try to explain it to him later.

After breakfast, we boarded the bus. They dropped me off at the school before they rode off. Apparently Zeniba and Yori are going to ride the bus all day so that they can make sure they know their way around town. That means I have an hour and a half to explore this school.

The school is two stories high and painted in a light tan color. Each class room has a number on it so that the students knew which class to go to. There is a soccer field in the back with a track around it. The lunch room was huge too.

I went to the main office a half hour before school started so I could get my schedule. By now, other students were starting to show up. My first class is history. When I was studying for the human world classes, I forgot to study history. This will definitely be my hardest class. I don't think it helps that all of the girls are staring at me weirdly and most of the guys were whispering about throwing me head first into a garbage can. Why do I get the feeling that being a student in the human world will not be easy?

Out of nowhere, I hear five pairs of footsteps coming from behind me and getting louder which means that whoever is running is coming in my direction. I could tell that two pairs of feet were wearing sneakers, one of which seemed ashy. One was wearing flats and also seems to be angry. One was wearing flip flops with a very annoying 'FLOP' with each step. The one was wearing giant clomping heels; I kind have to wonder how that kid hasn't fallen on their face yet. I finally decide to turn around to see way they were running but I was soon bumped into by a girl with brown hair that was tied up into a pony tail with a worn out, sparkly hair tie.

"Sorry!" She said before running off with another girl. It was my human and the smoke demon. Apparently being chased by the other three girls who were now staring at me with the same weird expression as the other girls, only they seem to have a more powerful stare. It was really creepy actually. I was about to back away when the girl with light brown hair and green eyes, probably the leader of those three, put her arm around my neck. She was just a little bit taller than my human.

"Don't mind that girl that bumped you," she said to me with a snake-like voice. "She is just a weird little girl that shouldn't have been born. My name is-" I know I shouldn't interrupt someone when they are introducing themselves but she has no right to say whether my human should be alive or not. So I tried to stay as calm as I could, which was actually really difficult.

"I don't care who you are," I say as I pull her arm off of me. "You have no right to say that about Chihiro and if I ever catch you trying to hurt her in any way, just know that I will make sure she is avenged tenfold." I know that was a bit mean but I refuse to have my human get hurt. Her and her friends were shocked by what I said. It's as if nobody has ever said that before, which I find very unlikely.

"Who do you think you are? I am the most popular girl in school!" She was mad but she still sounded like a snob. "Chihiro is crazy and shouldn't even be here. Her and her fake stories about a spirit world and dragon being her friend should go jump off a cliff." She mumbled the last part but it was still loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What did she say the dragon's name was?" I asked her with a know smile.

"If you actually believe her then she says the dragon's name is Haku." She is irritated. I don't think she has ever experienced rejection.

"How do you know my name isn't Haku?" Before she could answer, I walked way and to my first period. I ended up catching the teacher just before she went into the room. I found out that her name is Ms. Rimonoku. She is very pretty but I still prefer my human.

"Stay here for a minute. I will introduce you to your guide for the day," she said before walking into the room. There was coughing in the room. "Is everything okay girls?" I heard the teacher ask. There was silence for a minute before I heard my human start talking in a choked up voice.

"Just choking on my water," she said in a sarcastic and choked up voice.

"Are you ready to meet the new student, Chihiro?" I heard the teacher ask. There was another period of silence before Ms. Rimonoku opened the door and allowed me to enter. I looked straight at Chihiro. She had a mixture of several emotions placed on her face; curiosity, happiness, confusion, surprise, and probably many more. All I could do when seeing her was smile. I did promise her that we would see each other again.


	4. Author's Note

MY THANKS TO LYNN AND JULIAABADEERSKELINGTON FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I had thought about making one of my other fanfictions into a reviewer choose but I have gotten no responses from it so I thought that this might be a good story to try it out. I personally think it would be kind of fun to do. If I were to do this, it would be kind of like a choose your our adventure only I would continue to write the troubles that would happen to the characters but there would be little things like what places in town to show Haku first or standing up to the bullies kind of thing. Please tell me what you think of this idea in a review or PM. Also, I will not be able to update chapters all that quickly because of school but I will update it as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think and stay human!

-Alwayz_Human


	5. Chapter 4

Rue's point of view

A few years ago, Chihiro caught me talking to my father in a clearing in the woods.

"You will do as I say or will make sure you never come out of your human form!" Kumo, my father, shouts at me. I know for a fact that he put a spell on Chihiro's parents just so he can get closer to Chihiro and her pure heart.

"GO AHEAD! I REFUSE TO HELP YOU RELEASE THE SEVEN SINS!"

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" Father was about to charge at me but was stopped.

"Leave her alone!" Chihiro shouts as she pushes my father to the side. What no one was expecting was a white energy beam shoot out of Chihiro's hands and blasting my father to the other side of the clearing. All I know is that was the power of her pure heart. Father wasn't very happy. He was about ready to attack Chihiro had I not grabbed her arm and ran. When we reached a pond in a park, we stopped running.

"Are you crazy?" I practically shout at her.

"You were in trouble. Friends are supposed to help their friends get out of trouble," Chihiro said with a shrug. I just stared at her as if she was crazy.

"He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't." I shook my head. As the years passed we became good friends. We also made a friend, who also happens to be a spirit, named Shi. Shi is the local bus driver. I told Shi that my father was after Chihiro's pure heart and he agreed to help me protect her. Apparently, Shi is friends with Zeniba. I never actually met her but I have heard of how powerful and wise she is and how scary her twin was. Occasionally, we would have to fight off a few spirits because they hated the fact that she could see them in their spirit form. Yesterday I felt a large mass of power go through the spirit gate. I got out of my bed, which is a candle that Chihiro lights for me every night, and shook Chihiro awake. She slowly woke up.

"There was a lot of power coming through the spirit gate just a little bit ago," I told her calmly. She quickly rushed to get dressed and we ran out the door and towards the gate. When we reached the gate, no one was there. All we found were a ton of foot prints. Four pairs, one of which I recognized as Shi's footprints.

Today, we walked to the bus again. Chihiro is to show a new student around today.

"Don't forget Sen," I reminded her. She gave me a confused look.

"Forget what?" She asked. Thought so, she forgot.

"Miss Rimonoku asked you to show the new kid around," I reminded. She had a look of realization on her face.

"Thanks Rue. I really did forget the new student." We waited for Shi to drive to the bus stop. He was never late so we were able to get on right away. Many of the spirits on this bus were look to the back of the bus. Normally they would look out the window. I think there is a new rider on the bus. Who ever the new rider is, they are trying to hide their spiritual aura. I could tell that the new rider was good though.

"A new spirit is on the bus today Chihiro," I whispered to my friend.

"Good or bad?" She asked. She would normally ask that when there are new spirits around. I checked the spirit's aura again.

"Good, I think. It is trying to make it hard for any spirits to tell."

"That would explain the other spirit's reason for keeping an eye on whoever it is. I just hope that it isn't my mom's boyfriend." Chihiro and I had agreed a long while back to never call him my father.

"It isn't. Your mom's boyfriend makes sure other spirits know that he is an evil spirit," I said as we reached our stop. Shi opened the door to let us out.

"There you go Chihiro. Take good care of her Rue. You two have a good day," Shi greeted.

"You too, Mr. Shi!" Chihiro said as we walked off of the bus. I gave a small bow to the bus riding spirit. When we were off the bus, I saw Chihiro tap her old purple hair tie.

"Are you okay Sen?" I asked. She slowly nodded. I wonder if she got a glance at the new spirit. Of course this peaceful moment didn't last long since the three terrors decided to start chasing us. We were about half way to our first class when Chihiro bumped into someone. His aura easily said river dragon spirit. Strange, what is a river dragon doing at our school?

"Sorry!" Chihiro shouts at the spirit that she bumped into as she continued to run. We finally reached our class. We were completely out of breathe.

"You... bumped into... a good spirit." I told her. We were the only ones in the class at the moment. She stared at me before answering.

"I... probably... Looked insane... When I... Apologized... To him."

"No, he was in his human form." I finally caught my breath.

"Good or bad?"

"He was definately a good spirit." Chihiro looked around the room and grabbed her water bottle before I continued. "He was also a dragon." She started choking on her water. It was very worrying. "Sen! Are you okay? What is wrong?" I noticed Miss Rimonoku walked into the room while I was rubbing Chihiro's back.

"Is everything okay girls?" Our teacher asked. Chihiro nodded and held one of her thumbs up while I stayed quiet.

"Just choking on my water." She gives us a motherly smile. We sat in our seats, which were next to each other in the back of the room.

"Are you ready to meet the new student Chihiro?" Miss Rimonoku asked her. She nodded and Miss Rim opened the door. The spirit that Chihiro had bumped into earlier came into the room. Chihiro went into a small form of shock. It would seem as if she already new him. That's right, she did say that she was friends with a river dragon named Haku. That is probably who he is. He sat in the back with us, right next to Chihiro. They started talking and catching up. I haven't seen Chihiro so happy before. "So does that mean you two already know each other?" Miss. Rim asked.

"Yes, Haku and I have known each other side we were little," Chihiro explained. Smart girl, she knows what to say when it comes to hiding a spirit. The day went by quickly and soon, it was lunch time. After fetching our food, which was soup and sandwiches, we sat down at a picnic table. Chihiro and I sat on one side and Haku sat on the other.

"Now that you are here, Haku, you too will be in danger. Chihiro's mom's boyfriend is also planning to use your blood to release the seven evils," I warned the dragon spirit.

"How do you know that?" Haku asked.

"Unfortunately, I am Kumo's daughter." Suddenly, Arisu, Cho, and Hitaru decided to sit by us. Correction; by Haku. Arisu was to his right, Cho was to his left, and Hitaru was behind him, messaging his shoulders. I looked over to Chihiro. She looked like she was mad, sad, and hurt all at the same time.

Time for you all to decide what happens next! Please vote on what Haku should do.

A) Ignore and continue to talk to Chihiro until the bullies go away.

B) Flirt Back

C) "Accidentally" spill milk on the leader. (Lynn's idea)

D) Get up and pull Chihiro away.

E) Tell the bullies to go away.

F) Use wind to knock the bullies off of their chairs.

MY THANKS TO LYNN, KIRITO2020, AND NATSUYUKI12 FOR YOUR REVIEWS! 


End file.
